Janice Dobbs
'Janice Elaine Marshall Dobbs '(b. 09 May 1955 in Duffield, East Midlands, England, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland) is a British Conservative politician currently serving as a Member of Parliament for Cambridgeshire North. 'Childhood and Family Heritage (1955-1968) ' Janice Elaine Dobbs (nee Marshall) was born on 09 May 1955 in the Village of Duffield located within the East Midlands region of England, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland to Thomas and Georgiana (nee Arnold) Marshall. Mr. Thomas and Georgiana Marshall were pious individuals of the Anglican faith, and devoted members of the St. Luke's Church of England at Derby. Mr. Marshall worked as a tax lawyer partnering in practice and later found himself active in the Derbyshire County Conservative Group and thus becoming a its Chairman from 1986-1992. Mr. Marshall also served on the Derbyshire County Council from 1974-1978, and ran unsuccessfully in 1979 for the Member of Parliament position representing Derby North against incument Labour MP, Phillip Whitehead. Mrs. Marshall was a primary school teacher at Duffield Meadows School and frequently volunteered at the local soup kitchen, taught youth Bible studies and assisted in the orchestration of multiple charities involving children, the elderly and the mentally disabled. Janice was the youngest of the two other following children: David Michael Marshall (1950-present) and Susanna Ruth Marshall Jones (1953-present). As a child, Dobbs was baptized within the Church of England in St. Luke's Church at Derby. Dobbs and her siblings also attended the private, Anglican affiliated William Gilbert Endowed School in Duffield. Despite being a mere child, Dobbs was considered a piano prodigy. She was also highly involved in her school, church and community, having sang in the church and school choirs, danced ballet and participated in her school's gymnastics league. 'Adolescence and Young Adulthood (1968-1977) ' Dobbs attended non-private secondary school at the esteemed Ecclesbourne School. Marshall, along with many other adolescents, were experiencing cultural shock and revolution; however, her activism was instead geared toward charity and philanthropy in contrast to the counterculture movement. Dobbs was even more so involved in her school whether academic, vocational or athletic. Marshall was a part of the basketball and tennis teams at Ecclesbourne. She also frequently participated in theatrical performances, and even more so her school's debate team and young enterprise. Dobbs was awarded the Duke of Edinburgh Award during her last year for outstanding performance in the fields of academics, athletics, vocationals and extracurriculars. After graduating secondary school in 1973, Dobbs attended the Anglia Ruskin University at Cambridge. Dobbschanged majors from Accounting and Finance to Human Resource Management and ultimately Social Policy and Administration. During Dobbs's undergraduate studies, she was paid for work in the library as an aide and a tutor, and finally in the Office Admissions as a Peer Counselor. Her activism definitely increased as she was exposed even more to the world as it revolved. Dobbs joined the Christian Union Society of Cambridge, led, campaigned and demonstrated alongside the College Conservatives, participated in multiple fundraising and philanthropic events for local charities and was also el ected in her final year as a Student Representative to the University. Dobbs received her undergraduate BA in Social Policy and Administration from Anglia Ruskin University in 1977. 'Public Administration and Civil Service (1977-present) ' After receiving her BA in Social Policy and Administration in 1977, Dobbs began working for the County of Cambridgeshire as a Social Administrator and Policy Analysist for the Care Quality Commission, specifically in workforce development for minors and adults. Immediately after her graduation, Dobbs moved to the Parish of Great Shilford and became a highly active member of the Cambridge Conservative Association. Dobbs quickly rose the ladder within the public sector, being promoted to Head of the Care Quality Commission in 1982, and following that a Departmental Supervisor for the Department of Quality and Workforce Development in 1985. In 1987, Dobbs received her first political recognition after being appointed by the Parish of Great Shelford Council Chair as Clerk to the Parish Council. She served in this position until she was elected as Parish Councillor in 1991, and then appointed by the Parish Council as its Chair in 1995. In 1999, Dobbs was elected to the Cambridgeshire County Council, having served until 2003. Between 2003 and 2005, Dobbs worked as Chief of Staff to the Mayor for the City of Cambridge, and resigned to fulfill a role as Clerk to the Cambridgeshire Lieutenancy from 2005-2009. Dobbs is now serving as Member of Parliament for Cambridgeshire North within the House of Commons as a Conservative. 'Personal Life ' In 1978, Janice began dating Jackson "Jack" Dobbs (1949-present), a corporate lawyer and ranking member of the Cambridge Conservative Association. The two engaged on Valentine's Day, 14 February 1980, and married at the St John the Evangelist's Church on 14 June 1980. Together, Jack and Janice Dobbs have two children: Hannah Elizabeth Dobbs Collins (1982-present) and Steven Anthony Dobbs (1986-present). Jack Dobbs is currently employed as a corporate legal counsel for Marshall Aerospace and Defence Group stationed in Cambridge. The Dobbs family resides at their home outside of the Cambridge city limits in the surrounding area of Great Shilford. Janice_Portrait2.jpg|Mrs. Janice E. Dobbs, MP for Cambridgeshire North Janice_Portrait3.jpg|Janice Dobbs, Everyday Woman Janice_Side.jpg|Janice Dobbs, Determined at Best Janice_Speech.jpg|Janice Dobbs, Fighting Tooth and Nail Janice_Speech3.jpg|Janice Dobbs, The Woman for the Job Janice_Side2.jpg|Janice Dobbs, Working for You